tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Fortress Maximus Wakes Up
Log Title: Fortress Maximus Wakes Up Characters: Cerebros, Backblast, Dust Devil, Fortress Maximus, Moonraker, Ratchet, Scales, Spike, Typhoon Location: Iacon Industrial District Date: July 25, 2019 TP: Summary: Spike's secret project is not only finished, he transforms and says hello! Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 12:12:03 on Thursday, 25 July 2019.' Fortress Maximus is outside. Cerebros is inside Fortress Maximus. Spike speaks into his compiece once it seems that everyone has given him the 'all clear.' "All set buddy?" He hears a begrudging sigh from Cerebros. "Yes.... If I must." Spike frowns slightly and rolls his eyes at Cerebros' complaining, but given where he was a week ago, it's good that at least he's participating. He waits...and waits...and waits. And nothing happens. Spike frowns and takes another drink of beer. What can you say, he was getting bored waiting to be checked out. Scales bounds into the area, stopping again at the sight of Fortress Maximus. It's just so dang BIG. She sits and stares at the giant construction. From the speakers of Fortress Maximus, Cerebros' voice can be heard. "Perhaps Dust Devil is right...perhaps you should come in and 'synch up' with my crainal unit?" Spike blurts out "It's NOT how it was designed! It was designed with you to bond with Fort Max! I don't have ANYTHING to do with it!" He takes another sip of beer. Typhoon is in the area, watching Fort Max from afar. When she sees Scales she immediately brightens -- who doesn't love Scales? Scales spots Typhoon and bounds over, crouching momentarily to pounce the Weatherbot! "Ty!" Typhoon giggles and awkwardly hugs the little medic before leaning forward slightly so she can climb on Ty's shoulder for a better view. "Hey, Scales!" she says brightly. "How y'all doing on that cure? Y'all been workin' hard! Ain't no way I could spend all that time cooped up indoors like that. I'da gone plum crazy by now!" she laughs. Dust Devil has come to watch...and try not to say I told you so to SPike. HE looks at Fort Max and then back at Spike but doesn't say anything. A frown appears on his face. And he looks off in a distance for a few moments while Spike argues with Cerebros. Optics rove over to TY and Scales. Spike signs and says "Fine..." He takes his helmet and affixes it to his exo-suit. He mumbles "So annoying... engineering-wise, this makes like ZERO sense, how the hell would Vector Sigma even think that..." as he mumbles, he disappears inside Fortress Maximus. It takes him about five minutes to arrive to the central 'brain' unit (it's a big station)! Scales settles happily, flopping on Typhoon's shoulder. "Oh, well, I came up with something that might work, if it doesn't end up killin' the people it's used on," she says with a bit of frustration. "I'm workin' up another batch t'try a different tack with it, but it takes a while to cook between mixing. Thought I'd get out fer a bit, see what else is goin' on." Typhoon spots Dust Devil watching them like a creeper and waves him over. "Hey, Dusty!" she calls out. "Whatcha been up to?" She glances towards Fort Max while Spike disappears inside, having no idea what's going on this this whole "binary-bonding" BS. She turns her head to try to look at Scales on her shoulder. "That sounds like a good idea!" she says brightly. "Getting' outside an' gettin' some air will do wonders for ya!" The area around Typhoon, Scales, and Dust Devil is calm, boring actually. But suddenly, the ground below the three Autobots rumbles. Static areas like gun turrets, towers, and ramps start to shift and open. <> Spike says, "Shitshitshitshitshit! Ratchet, helllllllp!" Dust Devil frowns a little and turns toward Typhoon. There'a worried expression on his face and again he looks off in the distance. "Told Spike that h-he probably had ta sync all of them up ta activate things..I...I...I'm fine....I guess." At the rumble, a forcefield appears around himself, Typhoon and Scales. <> CMO Ratchet says, "What now?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Uh...?" <> Dust Devil says, "Ya probably don't wanna know" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "You guys need air support?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Can poke Big E" <> Dust Devil says, "Ummm I think Spike's friend is stretching" The transformation is slow, lumbering, and clunky, BUT...it works. Suddenly, three separate voices become one. Fortress Maximus emerges. He flexes his arms, as if he's been 'stuck' for a good solid two weeks, and is finally free to 'move.' "FORTRESS....MAXIMUS!!!" the gigantic Autobot grumbles, declaring his arrival. Fortress Maximus looks down, way down at Typhoon, Scales, and Dust Devil. Scales would answer Typhoon, but then things start to move and she clings more tightly until the shaking passes... and gosh, she thought FortMax was huge when he was a fortress! It has a lot more impact when it's standing up. The little Dinobot stares up at the giant Autobot. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Did you talk to you-know-who that ran away to Valvolux, get that all sorted?" "Primus!" Typhoon shouts as the ground starts to rumble beneath her feet. Her hand immediately streaks up to try to steady Scales so she doesn't fall off her shoulder, forgetting momentarily that Scales has wings and would be fine. She looks around in a panic as Dust Devil's forcefield pops up before realizing what's going on. She slowly backs up to within the limits of Dusty's forcefield, optics up and mouth wide open. Dust Devil Looks up at Fortress Maximus and then he looks at Scales and Ty. "Probably a good thing that Ty is here. Big Guy might not see me and Scales." Fortress Maximus looks down at the three and kneels, extending his huge arm for the three to 'climb on' - it's large enough for all three to place a good game of catch on. <> Dust Devil says, "yeah...and now he's the head of the class I think. I think he's got Spike on his mind" Fortress Maximus can hear Dust Devil. He says resolutely "I see you. But I do not know you. What are your names?" However, Fortress Maximus then pauses, and almost freezes. His optics flicker and 'glitch' as if he's receiving input from two other sources. "Cancel request. I KNOW you...you are Scales...Typhoon...and Dirt Devil." A faint cry can be heard, probably not even within earshot of the three "DUST!" Fortress Maximus corrects "DUST Devil." <> Dust Devil says, "Not used ta having someone around that can braindust all of me at once and still have room fer a couple others. And....Spike is being an afthead." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Shiny." <> Dust Devil says, "Okay they corrected it...I'll assume it was an accident." <> Dust Devil says, "Wonder if Benin can arrange a date fer him with Mega Maid...." Now that things have calmed down a bit again, Scales sits up on Ty's shoulder and waves a paw at the big mech. "Hi! Nice t'meetcha!" <> CMO Ratchet says, "What are you knuckleheads going on about? Is this concerning Spike's project?" Typhoon looks at the others in response to Fort Max's signal to 'climb on.' Her optics are wide, and she doesn't look to sure about the idea. She snerks, however, as Fort Max gets Dusty's name wrong. "Uh, yeah," she joins in. "Nice ta meetcha." Not one to be great in any social situation, Ty is extra-awkward in the face of someone even bigger than Metroplex. Fortress Maximus says almost gently "I will not harm you. My purpose is to protect." <> Scales says, "He's up and he's chattin'." <> CMO Ratchet says, "And for that he needs my help? I'm a doctor, not a language coach." Typhoon nods slowly. "Yeah. I can't imagine anyone getting' by you. Heck, I'd love to see the Fallen give it a shot," she laughs. She's looking waaaaaaaaaaaay up at the recently revealed Fortress Maximus. She has a cute shoulder dragon as well and is currently protected by Dust Devil's forcefield. Fortress Maximus' optics emit a ruby red glow at mention of 'The Fallen.' He clinches his free fist and says "This 'Fallen' will soon see his reign of terror end." "Woah!" Typhoon exclaims in response to the strength of Fort Max's conviction, taking another step back and running into Dust Devil's forcefield if it doesn't automatically adjust. Scales remains perched on Ty's shoulder, swaying a bit as the Weatherbot moves around, but her optics shifting quickly through rainbow colors as she looks happily at Fortress Maximus. She's so full of questions she can't figure out which one to ask first. Fortress Maximus 's moth gapes open slightly. He looks around, like he's about to eject from an F-15. He quickly, but smoothly lowers his hand, containing the Autobots who climbed on board. "Gnh..." Suddenly, he falls back - his gun turrets, ramps, and towers soon begin to emerge as he abruptly transforms BACK into his city mode. The transformation runs smoothly, but Fortress Maximus itself is eerily quiet for a several moments. From the stars above comes a meteor... no, a satellite, and not the natural kind either. It's giving off an Autobot identification signal though, so nothing to worry about, right? As it screams toward the ground, the metal of its frame reddening from the heat of re-entry, several reverse-thrusters begin to fire in order to slow its descent, until a few dozen meters above Fort Max, the satellite transforms into a robot, carrying an oversized cannon on his shoulder and a shield on one arm. With a resounding THUD, he comes to a landing amidst the gathering, rotating his shoulders as if trying to work out a kink. "Oof, been up there far too long. Anyway, I picked up some chatter about a new guy, and uh... oh, oh this one's big." the strange Autobot remarks, staying remarkably steady while Fortress Maximus transforms. His optics seem to be scanning a few things in particular though... namely, those guns. "In all the right places, too. Oh, I like this guy, can I keep him?" Cerebros walks out, looking back in awe at what just transpired. Spike stammers slightly in his exo-suit, like a human who has just been on a massive roller coaster guy for five minutes. He removes his helmet and looks over his shoulder. "Woah..." Cerebros looks at the Autobots and laughs nervously "Well...he works!" <> Spike says, "Fortress Maximus works." Scales swishes her tail and ruffles her wings eagerly. "He's so big! Can he still talk when he's all fortressy like this? Or do ya need to be in there?" Typhoon erks, reaching up to steady Scales again as Fort Max suddenly transforms again. "What happened?" she gasps. Her head swivels as Moonraker makes his dramatic entrance, and then swivels back as Cerebros and Spike emerge from Fort Max. "It worked!" she exclaims. "Did it work?" she follows up almost instantly. As Cerebros's confirmation, she signs in relief. "Great! When do we pound Trypticon inta paint?" she asks excitedly. She nods with interest at Scales' question. <> CMO Ratchet says, "I guess he ain't a secret project anymore?" Fortress Maximus rumbles "I can speak...I can process...I can analyze, and I can defend. I do not require the assistance of Cerebros for this. I am my own being." <> Spike says, "No. He's...he's open for business. And thanks for checking in, Ratchet. Don't worry, we've got everything under control." <> CMO Ratchet says, "Good. Because I'll need my dragon back once her experiment is finished." ' Moonraker gives a little wave to Typhoon, then he realizes he hasn't introduced himself yet. "I am Moonraker, for those of you who have not yet had the pleasure to meet me. I spend most of my time up there, in Cybertron's orbit, studying the stars... and blowing stuff up. That last part's my favorite." he says with a small chuckle, then waltzes over to one of those cannons and leans against it, giving it an admiring caress. "I'd /love/ to see what kind of holes we could punch in Trypticon with these babies... or anything else, for that matter, haha!"' Spike looks at Typhoon and says sheepishly "As for what 'happened' - the abrupt transforation...'" He tries to figure out what happened. "I felt...I felt in 'the zone' - like all three of us were 'talking' and operating perfectly...then..." He pauses "I started to think about my daughter going back to school, and my dad, and if my plates were renewed for my car and..." In short... he fell out of synch. Spike smirks at the 'pleasure to meet me' remark. He nods to Moonraker. "Nice to meetcha." <> Spike says, "Scales will be back ASAP, don't blow a gasket, Ratch." <> Scales says, "I set m'self a timer on when I need t'get back t'work on the current batch." <> CMO Ratchet says, "Yeah, yeah." Typhoon jumps as the city speaks. She grins over at Moonraker then and grins at his enthusiasm. At Spike's explanation, she nods. "Oh, yeah. Like when we're merged to form F-5, and then Hurri's mind starts to wander thinking about the new DLC for Destiny 2 or whatever... we're like, 'focus, Hurri! We're trying to have a gestalt mind here!' Ugh!" <> Spike says, "Also...I think...in the meantime, I'm cool with the way the current setup is. It's weird hearing the thoughts of another Autobot, but... at least right now, I think we should probably keep 'bonded.' But I think I'm cool to head home whenever the next shuttle arrives." GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike looks at Typhoon "That's a game, right?" Scales giggles at Typhoon and waves to Moonraker. "Hi!" " I guess," Typhoon grouses to Spike. "I dunno most of what Hurri does with her time. She should really get out more and fight Decepticons instead of playing Minecraft all day or whatever she does in Autobot City' Crow's Nest," Ty complains. <> CMO Ratchet says, "Fine. I'll tell Brainstorm not to rush, then. I'll make sure Gears gets you back OK. I'm sure Earth needs you for something." Spike looks at Cerebros "So, are you cool hangin' here? You don't mind...being 'linked up' for a bit longer?" Cerebros nods and looks at the Autobots. "Yes...I would still like some training from everone if that's ok." Moonraker has no idea what any of you are talking about, but he's swinging himself around that gun barrel as if he's in love. This might be worrying. <> Spike says, "No, no. I mean, it's still incredibly annoying, Ratchet. PLEASE reach out to him. It's... I'm literally hearing the thoughts of another 'bot. It's not 'life and death' - but it's kinda inconvenient. And yeah, Earth needs me to take my daughter to school in a few weeks." Cerebros, ever the pacifist, looks at Moonraker and takes a few steps back. You never knew when weaponry will be discharged by accident and kill someone. Why are we so reliant on weapons and not diplomacy?! There's plenty for Moonraker to love. Laser-guided mortars, heat-seeking dual laser blasters, photon cannons... Scales tilts her head at Moonraker, but doesn't have much room to comment, really. She did the same thing to Bulwark when he was in giant dragon form. <> CMO Ratchet says, "Alright. I'll talk to him if I see him. I'm a little afraid to approach his lab, though. I mean, I thought Wheeljack was bad..." Cerebros doesn't make eye contact with Moonraker. Spike does. And if Fortress Maximus were transformed, he'd nod with approval. <> Spike sighs and says in a non-nagging tone whatsoever, not really likeing the 'IF I see him.' "Could you maybe...reach OUT to him, Ratchet? Instead of just saying something if you bump into him by chance? Look, I'm sorry but... how would YOU like it if you had another 'bot's thoughts bouncing in your head while you were trying to sleep and work. No offense, Cerebros, but I'm sure you feel the same way." <> CMO Ratchet says, "I already did, Spike, but I'll poke him again. He's working on something big... I'm just not sure what." Spike sends a radio transmission. Typhoon wanders over to watch Moonraker with amusement. <> Dust Devil says, "I'm just tryin to imagine him being romantic with Carly and talking about Cybertronian stuff in the middle of a date." <> Spike says, "Not that it's any of your business, but...we usually DO talk Cyb'tronian stuff during our date nights." <> Dust Devil says, "Then what are ya complainin about....Maybe ya'll need ta make a nice femme Cityformer for Carly." Spike sends a radio transmission. <> Scales says, "I think I'd feel more for things goin' th'other way. I mean, jus' the stuff ya find on th'internet is weird enough." <> Spike says, "This is NOT the best design, Dusty. I'm NOT a cityformer. This is a huge inefficiency, needing three to transform instead of two. So yeah, look at this being temporary. Brainstorm will come up with a solution. I know it." <> CMO Ratchet says, "I mean, I could do it, but there's a nucleosis crisis..." Spike sends a radio transmission. <> Spike says, "It's fine, it's fine. That's the bigger crisis. I know the priority is to get the cure distributed, Optimus back to where he needs to be." Spike looks at Moonraker and nods. "Fort Max is open for business though. If you want to move in, there's plenty of places to crash. Recharing stations, medical facility, everything...though it's not as 'homey' as Metroplex, but Fortress Maximus was designed to be a battle station, not a 'city.'" Moonraker would grin at Spike if he had a mouth instead of that mouthplate thing. His optics do brighten, though. "Oooh, I'll pack my stuff and move right on in, then!" Cerebros says calmly and evenly "I believe it would be more prudent for you to stay here, Spike, and have you, myself, and Fortress Maximus practice 'transforming' and keeping 'linked' to prevent abrupt transformations." Typhoon says, "We have our first resident!" Spike sighs and says "I REALLY need to get back home though..." Spike smiles and calls out to Fortress Maximus "Heyah, you got a roommate!" Fortress Maximus rumbles back "Every luxury will be extended to you, Moonraker." Scales grins down at Spike. "Nah, he's right. School's important for humans! They can't jus' plug in and learn stuff th'easy way." Spike grins at Scales "Thanks, I appreicate your understanding." <> Dust Devil says, "If I hear someone whining about needing Orion back....grumble...favoritism......." <> Spike says, "Come again, Dusty?" <> Dust Devil says, "nothin! Hope ya get Prime up and runnin! I need ta go find Tracker." <> Spike says, "Need any help, Dusty?!" Scales hehs. "Kinda miss helpin' kids with homework," she admits. "It was a fun way t'learn 'bout Earth." <> Dust Devil says, "I...I need ta figure where he's been taken. I know he's alive...that's kinda it." Log session ending at 14:51:31 on Thursday, 25 July 2019.